Pura vida
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: ¿Por qué el soldado Zarbon siempre está al lado del soldado Dodoria? ¿Cuál es el limite del ilimitado poder de los chismes? ¿Por que las cosas importan hasta que realmente importan? Esas y otras dudas aquí, en el fic de shots dedicados a ellos. Cap 1


**¡Pura vida!**

Sumario: _El apego de Zarbon por Dodoria, el ilimitado poder de los chismes, cosillas curiosas que no importan hasta que importan, verdades a medias que convierten a las mentiras en hechos irrefutables y, en pocas palabras, la maravillosa vida de los soldados de Freezer que solo saben fregar a los saiyajins y todos los que los rodean (o que alguna vez rodearon)_

**Primer Stage**. Eso explica muchas cosas, MUCHAS COSAS.

Estación Espacial de Freezer, hace muchos, muchos años...

Sencillamente no lo entendía. Tenía a su mando a cientos de hombres que, fácilmente, superaban a ese... _lacayo_. Incluso el pequeño _principito_ del extinto planeta de los saiyajins podría, en cuestión de tiempo, superarle de por mucho, si es que no lo había hecho ya, pero ese era otro cantar.

-Soldado Zarbon, me gustaría intercambiar algunas palabras contigo. -Le dijo con un poco de informalidad, que empleaba como era bien sabido por sus súbditos, como el posible principio de un terrible episodio.

-Usted dirá, señor Freezer. -El superficialmente apuesto servidor prestó oídos a lo que Freezer le diría, que podría ir desde alguna trivialidad hasta un castigo de gran peso.

Freezer pensó muy bien sus palabras. Quizá el estar así solo era por la costumbre del tiempo, mucho, mucho tiempo juntos; otra explicación posible sería el mutuo desprecio por la raza saiyan, pero quería obtener de primera mano la verdad.

-Es sobre el soldado Dodoria. No niego que es uno de mis hombres de confianza, ya que ha sabido mantener su puesto con el paso de los años. Yo soy un hombre _generoso_, y como tal sé respetar los deseos de mis hombres cuando estos cumplen **al pie de la letra** mis mandatos...

El pequeño alien se encaminó a uno de los ventanales, observando el constante ir y venir de las naves de combate, y vislumbró su objetivo.

Zarbon, por su parte, esperaba un tanto impaciente las palabras de Freezer.

-_"¿Y si acaso...?"_

-Como has de saber, en cada estación tengo hombres que superan al soldado Dodoria por mucho, quienes vendrían al segundo si les llamo, e incluso, te llevarías de maravilla con ellos. Les gustan las artes, la belleza, los spa y _las fiestas de princesas_, y son... "lindos", por así llamarlos.

Zarbon tragó saliva con rapidez y dificultad. Freezer quería hacer eso, y no, no podía apartarse de Dodoria.

-¿Q-Qué desea que haga, señor Freezer? -Le preguntó, con la impaciencia impresa en su voz, por la orden o veredicto de su señor.

-Solo quiero que me respondas una pregunta. Una sola pregunta. -Dijo Freezer tras unos minutos que simularon una eternidad para Zarbon.- ¿Por qué ha permanecido _tanto tiempo_ al lado del soldado Dodoria?

De todas las preguntas que le había hecho Freezer, esa era la que, en el momento, más había temido, y estaba hecha. Observó cómo le miraba fija y fríamente, con el ceño fruncido y esa expresión que pone cuando espera la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

-Verá...

-Quiero la **verdad**. -Con su cola azotó el piso al tiempo que oscurecía su mirada amenazante, señal de que le castigaría sin piedad si la respuesta no le era satisfactoria.

-..._me hace sentir lindo_. -Confesó agachando la mirada y susurrando de forma casi inaudible, como si no quisiera que se supiera uno de sus más grandes secretos.

-No lo escuché. -Freezer se acercó amenazadoramente cerca, provocando que Zarbon se rindiera ante la presión del momento.

-¡_**ME HACE SENTIR LINDO**_, SEÑOR! -Explotó al fin, y mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, sintió al tiempo una sensación de bienestar tal como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima.

Freezer, en cambio, se quedó **literalmente** helado.

-¿Te... te...?

Sabía que no era una simple trivialidad, ¡era una completa estupidez! Y sin embargo el soldado Zarbon lo veía como si se tratara de uno de _los más grandes y atemorizantes secretos del universo_.

Aunque, viniendo de él, tenía la misma magnitud.

-Lo lamento mucho señor, pero el soldado Dodoria es horripilante, feo. -Un gesto de terror se formó en el rostro de Zarbon.- No le va a decir a Dodoria, ¿verdad?

-No... -Contestó Freezer _recuperando_ el habla.- Solo... siga con su trabajo soldado Zarbon, y **esto nunca pasó**.

Afuera de la habitación, un saiyan de cabello largo y cuerpo musculoso no perdió ni un detalle. Echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo aprovechando que ni Freezer ni Zarbon tenían encendido su rastreador, y llegó a una pequeña cabina de entrenamiento, en la cual el **pequeño** príncipe Vegeta entrenaba destrozando saibamen, y Nappa lo observaba desde una esquina.

-¡Príncipe Vegeta, Nappa, tengo noticias sobre Zarbon! -Tan pronto Raditz terminó de decir eso, Vegeta eliminó con una sola descarga de ki a los saibamen y Nappa le tendió su capa.

-¿Escuchó eso, príncipe Vegeta? Así... -Empezó a hablar Nappa, pero Vegeta lo calló con _un solo movimiento_ de mano.

-Espero que sea algo útil. -Dijo el jovencillo y al notar que Raditz asentía con rapidez, le permitió la palabra.- Dilo.

-**Anda** con Dodoria por que **es lindo**. Se lo dijo al gusano de Freezer en su cara.

Nappa puso una expresión que mezclaba el asco con el terror. Bastante era saber cómo los trataban ambos a los saiyajins... aunque eso explicaría muchas cosas, sobretodo el por qué _están juntos_ la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¡No me vengas con esas estupideces! -Vegeta se puso furioso y lanzó una bola de energía contra Raditz, que fue oportunamente esquivada.- ¿A mí qué me importa la orientación sexual de esos fenómenos? ¡No vuelvas a interrumpir mi entrenamiento o te mato!

Unas cuantas horas después, Dodoria entró a la habitación de Freezer.

-¿Me mandó llamar, señor Freezer?

-Si. -El representante del imperio Cold (de esa parte del universo) se acercó con el rastreador puesto, más no lo utilizó. Se puso de pie al lado de Dodoria, y observó _el reflejo de ambas figuras_ en el reflejo del ventanal.- Tenía una duda, pero carece de importancia ahora. Puede retirarse, soldado Dodoria.

-Si señor.- Se marchó de inmediato, preguntándose _qué_ podría haber querido Freezer para que le haya llamado con esa prisa y _ese misterio_. Quizá nunca lo sabría.

Por su parte, Freezer se dedicó a resolver su predicamento.

-_"Me hace sentir lindo."_ -Repitió para sí las palabras de Zarbon, y mientras lo hacía, se percató de que miraba su reflejo desde diversos ángulos, y eso definitivamente no era algo que él hiciera... muy seguido.- Estoy rodeado de **anormales**.

**FIN** _del primer stage_.

Seamos realistas, no he visto una historia parecida. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
